Phoenixes of Loss
by TombSphynxAva
Summary: Silver will be tortured and almost die while gold almost dies while trying to save him! What? Okay you guys. This is the work of a good friend of mine. I will relay your comments and concerns to her. Thanks Love you!
1. Chapter 1

Silver was in a bad mood. He was jumpy and angry, which the other three boys, especially his boyfriend Gold, knew was not normal for the quiet boy. They were all at Green's house for a "sleepover" as Red was home from the mountain for a month. Usually when this happened they had fun and laughed, but Silver's behavior was affecting them, to the point that even the calm and emotionless Red was getting jumpy. Finally Gold couldn't take it any longer. "For goodness sake! What is wrong Sil? Why are you so jumpy?" He snapped and instantly regretted his tone. Silver had flinched and cowered away from the person he trusted more than anyone else, and was now curled in a tight ball and shaking. "Sil? Sil it's okay...there's nothing to be afraid of." Green said, trying to calm the terrified boy. It took about ten minutes before silver uncurled,though he refused to look at his friends. "Silver...what's wrong?" Red asked gently and the boy took a deep breath and said four simple words.

"He did it again". These four words sent anger, worry, and sadness into the other boys. Silver was referring to his father. His father, Giovanni, was cruel and abusive to Silver. The boys had thought he'd stopped, but now he had started doing it again. Silver had tried to hide it so his friends wouldn't worry, but he couldn't. He was scared. Finally Gold broke the tense silence. Despite his anger over his lover being treated badly, he kept his voice calm and gentle. "It'll be okay. Forget about him. Let's just hang out and have fun." He knew fussing or talking about it or getting mad would just upset silver more. Picking up on the hint Green tickled silver. "Cheer up! This is my party and you're here to have fun" he said, smiling. Silver relaxed and smiled, just a little, and stole Red's hat and grinned, and they all smiled, even Red as he snatched it back and went into the kitchen, coming back with a huge amount of food they had made. Considering they were four, growing teenage boys, it was no surprise that soon there was no food left as they played video games and watched movies, and eventually fell asleep.

*time skip to morning*

Out of habit, Red woke first, smiling at his sleeping friends and his boyfriend Green before going into the kitchen to make breakfast. Silver woke second and sat up as Red entered with food, looking scared for a moment. "Relax." Red said calmly as he set down the food. A knock on the door caused Silver to yelp and hide under a blanket like a scared kitten, which woke Green and Gold. "I'll get the door, you two calm Sil" Red said as he walked to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: an unexpected visit

(author's note. This chapter will introduce an OC. Red's POV)

Red sighed as he went to the door. He hoped that it would simply be some kid wanting to challenge Green to a gym battle, and not Silver's father or one of the grunts that worked for Giovanni. From what he had seen so far this morning, the cruelty of Silver's father had gotten much worse than last time, and he knew that it wasn't right. He saw Silver and Gold as little brothers or something similar, and felt very protective of them, especially Silver who was always a bit nervous and much too shy and quiet for a boy his age. Red wanted Sil to have fun more often and relax, but seeing as his father had become harsh and cruel to him once again, it looked like that wasn't gonna happen for a while still. He just hoped that by the end of the day he could see Silver genuinely smile, and made a silent promise to himself that as soon as he saw Silver truly smile, he would fully display whatever emotion he felt at the time, no hiding it, both to show Sil it is okay to show his emotions, and to see the looks of shock on everyone's faces.

Glancing back to make sure that the other two were calming Silver and protecting him, Red went to the door and opened it, dreading the worst. Instead he saw a girl with dirty, torn up jeans, and a blue tank top, long black hair, and one flame red/orange eye, and one ocean blue eye. His little sister. *crap. I haven't seen her in years. She sure did grow up. She s probably pissed at me. I feel bad for not visiting, but I was so busy...* red thought, when the girl tackled him with a huge hug he hadn't expected. "BROTHER! I missed you so much!" The girl shouted and squeezed him tighter. "Sis stop. Your gonna crush me" Red mumbled. "You deserve it, you big meany. You haven't been home in three years! I already started my journey, and mom had me come find you cause she misses you and wants to see you. I missed you too. I was sad I couldn't find you. I did now though! You have shinx to thank for that." The girl grinned as the mentioned pokemon hopped up onto her head as she got up. "I know, I am really sorry sis. So...you caught a shinx huh? That's cool. Pikachu will be happy to meet her" Red said simply as he brushed himself off. His sister was still the cute kid he remembered, though she had matured some as well. She wasn't acting it necessarily, but something in her eyes showed she was more mature than she looked, much like his own eyes in a way. "Nope, didn't catch her. I found her when she was an egg, remember?" the girl laughed. "Oh! That little egg you found? It hatched into Shinx? That makes shinx your first pokemon and your partner huh?" Red asks, unable to stop the pride from showing in his eyes. "Yep. So are you gonna keep me standing outside all day, or are you gonna let your little sister inside from the cold?" The girl laughed and red sighed. His sister knew him better than anyone else, and knew he would likely want to hurry inside and back to Green. He silently wondered if she had already figured out his and Green's relationship, when she suddenly asked about it. "So, how is Green? I know you like him. Does he know or are you still too shy to show your emotions?" she asked and he sighed again. "You know me way too well, you know that? He is fine, he's inside, yes he knows, and yes I still don't show my emotions much." He answered patiently as he led her inside.

"Its fine guys, nothing to worry about. Um, I have someone you all should meet" Red said as they entered. "Who?" the three boys asked in unison. "Well green, you already know her. Gold, Silver. This is Gem. My little sister" Red told them as the girl entered and went over and tackled Green like a little sister would. "Hey Green! Hope you've kept my big brother out of trouble for me" she grinned as the brown haired boy laughed and ruffled her hair. "Of course I have. He may be stubborn, but I have some tricks to make him behave" Green giggled, and Red sighed. Yes Green had tricks. It seemed Green was the only one who could read him as well as his sister could. Perhaps that was part of what he liked about Green. He never had to tell Green anything, Green just knew by looking at his eyes. It made Red happy that someone understood him so well and could take care of him. He hated showing it, but he still felt a childish need to be cared for, partly because he had been separated from his mother and sister so long. He made a mental note to ask how his mom was doing, probably during breakfast if it was not brought up before then. "You have a sister?" Gold asked, shocked and Silver peeked out from the blanket. "You never told us" the red head pouted slightly as he uncurled and relaxed once again and snuggled against Gold. "Never found a good point to do so" Red shrugged, smiling at the two boys before going to Green. "Your turn to make food. I make the drinks" He demanded simply and Green nodded. "Orange juice for me, and milk for Sil" Gold said immediately, knowing Sil's preferred morning time beverage. Red nodded and went to the kitchen and got the orange juice and milk for those two, as well as iced tea for Green, and apple juice for himself and his sister.

Red entered with the drinks and set them down as Green went to make breakfast and Gold went to feed the various pokemon they all had, and watched his sister feed her shinx from her palm as her own pokemon ate around her. Six in total of course, though he was certain she had caught more than that. There was her shinx, a lucario, an eevee, a ponyta, a piplup, and a chikorita. A pretty strong team, even if all but lucario were still in their first evolution forms. He had a feeling that it didn't matter, knowing his sister was just as strong as he was, even if she was younger. Silver sat there, petting his own pokemon as they ate, and glanced up at the girl. "How long have you had your shinx? The bond between you two seems very strong" Gold asked suddenly. "She is my first pokemon. I raised her from an egg, so she is pretty attached to me" Gem smiled as she pet the pokemon they were discussing. Green's eevee and her own were playing tag, and with the two running and rolling around it was hard to tell which was which.

"Eevee, come help me cook, would you?" Green called and one of the brown puffballs hopped off and the other went back to Gem. "So, your Red's sister huh? Was he all unemotional as a kid? Was it hard being his sister? Did he boss you around or anything?" Gold asked before Silver silenced him with a soft kiss. "Let the lady answer" Silver said simply and flopped back against Gold, and Gem smiled at them. "Yes, no, no, and no" she answered, speaking just as fast as Gold when he had sugar. "Cool" Gold grinned and hugged Silver tightly and Red sighed and shook his head. His little sister was always hyper, even now. She may be taller, older, and more mature, but her heart would always remain the same no matter what. Green entered with food and set it down and Silver quickly prevented Gold from snarfing everything down by hugging him tight, pinning his arms to his sides. Red realized he better ask now while they ate, as food would help calm the reactions, or so he hoped, and nervously picked at his food for a few minutes before turning to his sister.

"So, um. How is mom doing? Is she any better?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm and level, but his eyes show extreme worry. "What do you mean Red?" Green asked gently as he hugged the tense, raven haired boy. "When I left...mom was really sick." He answered quietly, a silent tear falling down the normally emotionless boy's cheek. "She did get a little better. She is excited to see you, which is helping a little. I promised her I would bring you to her as soon as I could but she said not to rush, and the doctors said she would be fine for several months still, so no hurry. Home isn't too far after all" Gem answered gently, grabbing her big brother's hand gently to help calm him and he gratefully squeezed her hand. "That's good," he smiled slightly. "Come on guys, if I gotta be cheerful and happy so do you, otherwise I wont and I will hide in a corner" Silver said and Gold over exaggerated his reaction and then tickled Silver who laughed and smiled. Red then let out a huge grin and hugged Green very tightly and giggled.


End file.
